Dreadbear
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). :Or were you looking for the VR game's DLC Curse of Dreadbear, or the DLC's hub mode? Main = is the titular antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted's DLC, Curse of Dreadbear. He is one of the two new animatronics included in the DLC mode, with the other being Grim Foxy. Physical Appearance Dreadbear's appearance is similar to that of the classic horror movie icon Frankenstein's monster, sharing properties such as screws stuck to his jaw and stitches all around the body. He's also similar to Nightmare Freddy in terms of his head shape, but with flatter teeth, thicker brows, and white eyes. Like the nightmare animatronics, he supports five clawed fingers, but has three-toed feet that are similar in fashion to the toy animatronics. Role Main Hub Dreadbear can be seen staring at the player from the title logo in the DLC's title screen. He can also be seen in the game over screen, seemingly reaching out towards the player. Sometimes, he will appear on the level selection hub if the player idles for long enough. Danger! Keep Out! Dreadbear appears in Night 3 of Danger! Keep Out!, where he behaves similarly to Freddy Fazbear. He starts on the stage and approaches from the right side. As he travels through the pizzeria, the player must flash him on the cameras, stopping him in his tracks throughout the night so that he does not reach the right door. Once he reaches the right door, he will instantly break through and attack the player. Spooky Mansion In the "Spooky Mansion: Dreadbear" level, HandUnit walks the player through specific steps to bring Dreadbear to life, with the mechanics functioning similarly to the Parts and Service levels in the base game. Trivia *Dreadbear was teased through the Prize Counter's monitor in the update that added the FNAF 2 Blacklight level, Withered, which can seen by pressing the red button in the Exotic Butters basket. The teaser depicts Dreadbear's arm rising out of the ground in front of a static-filled monitor. *Although Dreadbear is seemingly average in height during gameplay, his form in the level select hub and game over screen is currently the single largest animatronic within the *Five Nights At Freddy's* series by far. *If the player idles in the main hub for long enough, Dreadbear will appear, walking past the player from behind and making his way towards the barn to the player's right. *Dreadbear's walking animation is based on those of stereotypical zombies, as well as Boris Karloff's portrayal of Frankenstein's Monster. *Dreadbear's name was originally planned to be "Franken Freddy" as revealed in an unused game file. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Screenshot 2019-11-01 at 9.26.51 AM.png|Dreadbear after the platform is lowered in the Dreadbear level. Screenshot 2019-11-01 at 9.27.01 AM.png|Dreadbear being shocked in the Dreadbear level. Screenshot 2019-11-01 at 9.27.08 AM.png|Dreadbear after being jumpstarted in the Dreadbear level. Screenshot 2019-11-01 at 9.40.18 AM.png|The player placing the brain inside of Dreadbear's head in the Dreadbear level. Screenshot 2019-11-01 at 9.40.24 AM.png|The single frame of Dreadbear right before jumpscaring the player in the Dreadbear level. Promotion CurseofDreadbearDLC.jpg|Dreadbear in the DLC box cover. DreadbearTrailer.jpg|DreadBear in the DLC announcement trailer. MysteryScreen.gif|The teaser of Dreadbear's arm, as seen in the television screen from the Prize Counter (click to animate). Screenshots CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot12.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot9.jpg Model and Animations Dreadbear Jumpscare.gif|Dreadbear's jumpscare, animated. Dreadbear Action Figure.png|Dreadbear's zombie-positioning walk. Miscellaneous ICO_Dreadbear_Gallery.png|Dreadbear's gallery icon. ICO_Dreadbear.png|Dreadbear's action figure icon. Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear